Shards
by timewaster123456789
Summary: Collection of oneshots, gift fics etc. Various styles, characters and pairings.


**A/n: I own nothing. A gift for my lovely packmate Spunky0ne the slash queen of bleach and YOI. PWP yuri and het Kag/Sango, Sango/Miroku.**

* * *

Miroku watched Kagome and Sango in the water from his shelter behind a large boulder and allowed his mind to wander and imagine the magnificent things they were...

"Uh Kagome are you uh...you know...do you ever get tired of Inuyasha being... well being Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly.

"Uh he can be annoying sometimes but not really I...are you having issues with Miroku again?"

Miroku's breath caught at the mention of his name.

"No not uh...actually he's...kind of ignoring me."

Miroku winced, he'd been trying to give her a respectful amount of space.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah it's just..."

"Are you...frustrated?" Kagome asked and Miroku's jaw dropped in shock.

"Uh well uh...I just..."

"It's okay I've been wanting Inuyasha to…show interest too," Kagome muttered.

Miroku saw Inuyasha tense behind his own boulder and mouthed 'nice'.

Sango laughed, "Inuyasha is obviously interested what are you talking about?"

Kagome shook her head, "He doesn't know _what_ he wants….or who," she added quietly.

X

Sango's hand slid under the water and up between Kagome's legs. It was a massive breach of bathing etiquette and they were underwater so she couldn't even really tell if Kagome was interested. She was just realizing that she may have massively misread the situation when Kagome twitched forcefully at the contact. With a relieved smile Sango stroked her clit teasingly, tempting and feathery light.

She moved closer and Kagome wrapped her arm around her back. Sango disdained the action a bit, she was a demon slayer after all, comforter not comforted but as she raised her knee between Kagome's legs the girl moaned in pleasure and she forgot her annoyance. She rubbed her leg back and forth a bit. Her hand, pinned between her thigh and Kagome's groin noted every twitch of the girl's overexcited body.

She leaned in closer and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Damn you want it bad don't you."

Kagome gave a sheepish murmur though the rapid fire twitching and the fact that she'd been halfway there before Sango even touched her made it a rhetorical statement.

Kagome tilted her head back, "Aaahhh Sango…" Sango cocked her fingers to tease the other girl's opening and worked her leg faster.

Miroku was enjoying the show immensely, despite the fact that he couldn't see what was happening underwater, when Inuyasha sprang from his hiding place.

"How dare you...you, you ...trollop," he cried, Miroku winced half-agreeing but knowing that was a very bad course of action. Also it ruined the show.

Sango and Kagome shrieked in surprise.

"SITSITSITsitsitsit...sit...sit...sit...sit...sit," Inuyasha gasped for breath in between being slammed underwater.

"I think he gets the message Kagome," Sango said calmly

"Oh really Sit... how would you sit feel if it was sit Miroku sit spying on...that?"

Sango remained silent and it took Kagome a …

"Sit,"… second to realize that a part of Sango _wanted_ Miroku to know how badly she wanted him.

Well Kagome wasn't _that _desperate for Inuyasha and certainly didn't understand why Sango was so hung up on the lecher, if Sango really...

"Uh Sango? May I have this dance?"

Kagome stared incredulously, ignoring Inuyasha's whimpering as the woman who a second ago had been fingering her and quite skillfully, she might add was now happily engrossed with Miroku. Sango blushed as he took her hand and rubbed a hand over her shoulder, down her back she swatted him when he got to her butt yet even then she was smiling.

"Slut," Kagome hissed as she stalked back to the camp leaving Miroku and her new...Miroku and Sango to do their thing and hating the lot of them.

She could hear Sango's happy sounds all the way back at camp or maybe it was her imagination either way she wanted to shout or scream, something. The knowledge that she'd been a substitute and Sango had used her burned, she felt like an idiot. When Sango'd...touched her like she had, it'd been Miroku she'd craved. Kagome didn't understand why that hurt so much but it did.

Inuyasha limped into camp a short while later and Kagome quickly wiped her eyes.

"Kagome do you want…"

"SIT!" No she didn't want to deal with his self-centered bullshit she wanted Sango's skilled fingers and adoring eyes and…everything Miroku had.

X

Miroku smirked as his hand slid over Sango's back and breasts. Careful not to take it too far however much he may have wanted to. To his shock Sango turned in his arms, nestling her butt enticingly into his crotch and pulled his hand between between her own legs. Oh you're a naughty girl**,** he thought ecstatic, my naughty girl. He slid his hand back and forth a few times then dared to slip a few fingers inside. Sango moaned as he stroked her in and out with the third finger pressed outward to apply just the right amount of pressure along the side. She moaned and arched back into him. He nuzzled her soft neck.

"You know…" Sango gasped and swallowed hard "Maybe we should go…mmm that's good…"

"You were saying?" Miroku asked cheekily. It was a little weird how much he just enjoyed her supple body against his. Her neck even felt good, soft and safe…he'd never felt that with any of his other hook-ups.

"Somewhere more private," Sango bit off.

"Ah right," he pulled free pleased when he heard Sango's little moan of disappointment. Regretfully he separated from her with a hug and turned to lead her into the woods.

"Inuyasha," Sango hissed. Despite his impatience to get back to what they were doing, her tone sent a chill down his back and he saw Inuyasha stiffen in learned fear.

"GET OUT!" She snapped. Inuyasha turned and splashed out of the spring limping.

"I'm going, I'm going yikes."

Sango got out of water and Miroku watched as she slowly dried off. She gently rubbed each breast dry, then slowly ran the towel up each leg stretching them out, long, lean and feminine. He realized she was putting on show for him just as she rolled the towel into a rope to dry between her legs. She rubbed herself against it closing her eyes, Miroku swallowed hard, his mouth bone dry. It really was amazing how incredibly hot she was, it was almost a waste that she was demonslayer.

She began pulling on her clothes and he yelped, "Wh-what are you…"

She smiled seductively, "I don't want to walk through the woods naked."

"Oh," he followed her to a small clearing. She turned and kissed him, it was shy and gentle, not really what he was used to but he returned it in kind and gently slid his tongue around the inside of her mouth, tasting her.

He pulled open her kimono and was still surprised that she didn't stop him. He kept thinking that this had to be some sort of dream or delusion and she was going to smack him with Hiraikotsu. She hadn't put her slayer gear back on and so her breasts were exposed, a little spring water remained on them glistening in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"You've been staring for a full minute," Sango replied dryly, but she sounded flattered all the same.

He cautiously cupped her. Her bush was pleasantly rough against his hand as he twitched his fingers against her clit, toyed with her folds. She melted against him, her head nuzzling his chest and making him feel all _sorts_ of manly as he pulled her to the ground on top of him.

Her hands rubbed over his pecs and she made a little admiring noise. He smiled, he didn't like to show it but being a human among demons like Koga and Inuyasha could be a bit…emasculating, though at least he couldn't be 'Sat'. Like this though, Sango seemed to think he was good enough for her. Her hand massaged his right deltoid feeling each of the three individual muscles.

"Impressive," she breathed.

"Adequate," he replied. If it's good enough for you, then it's enough for me, he thought blissfully as they sank into passion. It struck him that he'd never quite understood the concept of 'making love' it was just a euphemism to him. He was very familiar with fucking though and could now objectively say there was a difference.

For starters it was at least three times as good if Sango's repeated climax was anything to go by.


End file.
